


#summervibes

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 因為夏天一直不結束。





	#summervibes

**Author's Note:**

> 極短速寫。

巡演中難得有偷閒的時間，他們在離開島嶼夏日的兩小時前到了飯店頂樓的泳池，在趕飛機前度過一段時間。

林在範脫下T恤跳進水裡，入水瞬間濺起過大的水花。他撲騰就潛下水，偶爾浮上來換氣時，光裸的背部就隨之冒出水面，划動手臂時牽動背部肌理，在波光下顯得粼粼。朴珍榮心不在焉地靠坐在池畔的躺椅上，把難以咀嚼的詩集倒放在腹上。

林在範喊他下水，掛在池邊撈水潑他，待他抬起頭來又迅速躲回水中。朴珍榮笑了笑，甚至連聲音都不想出，感受一股懶意蜷縮著爬上胸口，只是伸手朝水裡的人比劃。

你給我記著，他用表情告訴他，而林在範很輕易就咧開了嘴，下一秒鐘又潛回水底。他在岸邊慵懶地看著，林在範游泳的樣子像是流線型的鯨豚，在安靜的泳池裡喧騰地打水，腳趾輪番拍擊出白色的浪。朴珍榮從几上拾起手機，遠遠地拍了幾張模糊不清的照片。

藍色的池水、藍色的天。

豔豔的烈日。

躍出水面的笑意。

呀！不要偷偷上傳啊！林在範毫無作用地抗議。

哥不是也偷拍了我的照片嘛，他帶著譴責的笑意。要是真的在海邊就好了，夏日午後溫暖的海，待在棕梠樹下看夕陽，雖然安靜的泳池也很不錯，但好像就少了些什麼。是過程，朴珍榮想，少了去到海邊的過程，應當要去租一輛白色的SUV，在暢行無阻的公路上馳騁，打開窗戶讓熱風灌進來，雙眼都睜不開。

但即使這樣也是很感謝了。

因為夏天一直不結束，連他都要被蠱惑。想把腳踝放進水裡，但那個瞬間就會被水裡的人抓住，將他拖下去也一起濕透。那樣太麻煩了，朴珍榮想，用手指把紙頁捲過書脊。他在池畔等著就好，等那人爬出泳池，帶著一身濕潤的水意走過來，撥開黏在額上的黑色頭髮，露出過分無防備的笑容。

林在範是那樣子留住整個夏天的，在褪色之前複寫的記憶。

等他走到面前，他要親吻那張濕漉漉的嘴唇。

fin.


End file.
